


一个法国人的名字

by JuneBarcarolle



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneBarcarolle/pseuds/JuneBarcarolle
Summary: Some mysteries remain unsolved.





	一个法国人的名字

> 我们的目光一相遇，我就希望世界不再是一个充满灰烬和死亡空洞的黑色废墟。我希望它清新而美丽，希望我们都活着而且彼此相爱。——安妮·莱斯

 

每当我与旁人提起汤米时，心中总会升起一种奇妙的感觉——仿佛我和他那场纯属偶然的邂逅和古罗马的衰落、特洛伊的沦陷一样，都是命中注定要发生的事情。我们在此之前的生活全部按照命运刻意为我们准备好的轨迹行驶，为的不过是在我们相遇那一刻的交汇。  
  
我第一次，也是最后一次见到汤米，是在一九四七年的巴黎。那时正值严冬，战争给这个城市留下的伤疤尚未痊愈，冰冷刺骨的空气中还弥漫着挥之不去的死亡气息。就在圣诞节前夕的某一天，我收到上级的指令，在拉丁区办些差事。令人出乎意料的是，外交部门处理文件时有着令人刮目相看的效率，于是工作得以提早完成，留下了大半天的时间任由我自由处置。瞧着天色尚早，我便沿着圣米歇尔大道向南漫步，街道上行人稀少，唯有路边排列整齐、萧瑟枯瘦的高大梧桐树与我作伴。由于前一天刚下过雨，一夜之后雨水在路面上结成了不起眼但却十分危险的薄冰，我一路上走得小心翼翼。就这样，迈着谨慎的步子，我到达了我的最终目的地——丁香园咖啡馆。二十多年前，欧内斯特·海明威正是坐在这家咖啡馆的某个角落里，为他的小说《太阳依旧升起》画上了最后一个句号。  
  
起初，我并没有注意到汤米。他所在的位置离我不远，也就两个桌子之间短短几步的距离。但就是这样的一段路，他却走得停停顿顿，脚步犹豫不决，仿佛我们分别身处地球的两端，隔着遥不可及的距离。他走到我身边时，好不容易才试探、踌躇地开口。  
  
“Excusez-moi, monsieur.”他的法语夹杂着浓重的英国口音。  
  
我从手中的《世界报》上移开目光，惊讶地抬起头。  
  
他用英语小声咒骂了一句。  
  
“抱歉，我认错人了。”  
  
他是个年轻的英国小伙子，看上去约莫二十岁出头，长相普通，面容苍白，鼻子上落满雀斑，前额两侧的黑发微微蜷曲。他难为情地垂下了脑袋，浅绿色的眼睛躲避着我的目光，紧盯他身前的地板。除了显而易见的窘迫、懊恼之外，他的语气中还包含了一些更沉重、更加晦涩难懂的情感——遗憾？思念？心痛？我说不清，但我听得出他掩盖不住的失望，或许他压根没有费心做任何掩饰。  
  
“没有必要道歉，这种事情再常见不过了。”我用英语说道，这回换他露出了诧异的神色。  
  
我邀请他坐下，他目光中流露出了短暂的挣扎，但最终还是同意了。  
  
他说他名叫汤米，刚才闹出的那一幕是因为把我错认成了一个他在敦刻尔克结识的法国士兵，显然我们长得十分相似。  
  
“现在我更确定了。”汤米苦涩地说。  
  
“确定什么？”  
  
“你肯定不是他。你的英语近乎完美，而他恰恰相反。”  
  
“谢谢。不过我专门研究语言，讲好它们是我的职责。”  
  
他随即解释说他在卢森堡公园附近就远远地看到了我，并在跟随我的途中不小心摔了一跤。（“该死的冰。”）由于左腿在诺曼底战役时受了伤，再加上膝盖积水的缘故，他行动已变得十分不便。  
  
“一碰上潮湿的阴雨天气就发作。”他疲倦地说，“这种疼痛太折磨人了，没完没了，有时候让你觉得还不如干脆往自己脑袋来上一枪。”  
  
窗外本来零零星星飘舞着的雪花不知何时已悄无声息地演变成了鹅毛大雪，仿佛一块惨白的幕布，笼罩着巴黎的大街小巷。  
  
“那么，讲讲他吧。”我提议道。  
  


* * *

  
  
“我们是在敦刻尔克的沙滩上认识的。我看到他的时候，他正忙着埋一具英国士兵的尸体。噢，我看到他把英军制服往身上套的时候就明白了，他意图混入英军的队伍，这样就能早点上船。但我什么也没有说。他和我一样，不过是想回家罢了。”  
  
“一开始我们登上了一条驱逐舰，但没开出多远就遭到了鱼雷的攻击。如果不是他及时打开了舱门，我现在就不会坐在这里和你说话，而是溺死在那船舱里了。”  
  
“他”。汤米这么称呼那个法国人，没有姓氏，没有名字。那么该如何称呼你的这位法国朋友呢，我礼貌地问，他摇摇头，发出促狭的笑声。  
  
“我不知道，恐怕也没有机会知道了。”  
  
“后来我们和一伙苏格兰高地士兵躲在一艘在沙滩上搁浅的渔船里，指望它在涨潮的时候能够带我们离开那该死的地方。可是德国人为了阻止船开出去，发了疯似地朝船舱射击，你能听见的就只有尖锐的金属撞击的声音，‘砰！砰砰！砰！’。海水止不住地从弹孔里涌进船舱，这样船是开不出去的，有个人必须要下船……”  
  
他停了下来，垂下双眼。  
  
“他们知道他是法国士兵了，除了我以外的所有人都想要他下船。在此之前还有人猜测他是见鬼的德国间谍，因为他从未开口说话。我明白我们都想活命，都想回家，可是我始终不愿意拿他的性命当做代价。”  
  
“我们终于行驶出一段距离时，船舱已经快完全被淹没了。我听到有人喊‘弃船’，我照做了。从那之后，我再也没有见到他。他可能已经死了，但也有可能搭上了另一条驶向英国的游艇。没有人知道后来发生了什么。”  
  
他没有说出口，但我不会听不懂他的言下之意：“我多么希望他活着。我知道他或许早已成为某个战场上一具不知名的尸体，即使他在大撤退中活了下来，他仍有无数次机会死于前线——在法国、在波兰、在比利时……他会死于战场上的子弹、海因克尔的狂轰滥炸、蛰伏在海面下的鱼雷……在那个战火纷飞的年代，他有成千上万种死法，但我仍旧希望奇迹能降临到他身上，我希望他能活下来。”  
  
“也许他还活着。”我脱口而出。  
  
他直直地凝视着我的眼睛，很长一段时间里都没有开口。起初我以为他是在寻找任何我有可能在说谎、不真挚的证据，但很快我便明白了，他在通过我回忆他下落不明的朋友。  
  
“也许。”他说。  
  
道别之前，我们给对方留下了地址，随后的那年期间，我们断断续续通过三四次信，而我的工作量愈加繁重，再加上经常四处奔波，给汤米写信这件事渐渐被我抛到了脑后，到了第二年，我们已经完全断了联系。  
  
直到一九五零年春末，我被上级派遣到里昂工作，这件往事才从记忆的角落被挖掘出土，抖掉岁月的灰尘，得以重见天日。  
  
我到新结识的朋友路易家中做客，不知出于酒精还是什么其他的原因，那个晚上我们都变得多愁善感起来。在饮下第二杯波尔多之后，路易开口道：“你长得很像菲利普。一位我死去的朋友——没有冒犯的意思。”  
  
“没事，我不介意。”  
  
他回到卧室，翻箱倒柜地找出一本老相册，从中翻找着菲利普的照片，仿佛铁了心要拿出证据给我瞧瞧。  
  
“喏，找到了。左边第二个就是他。”他将相册递给我。  
  
我仔细端详着照片中腼腆地微笑着的年轻人，一头黑色卷发，眼神温和，鼻梁直挺，脸部棱角分明，五官的确与我十分相似。  
  
“菲利普死于敦刻尔克大撤退。他要是还活着，现在应该比你要小个一两岁。”  
  
我猛地倒吸了一口气。我在巴黎遇到的那位英国青年，以及他无名无姓的法国朋友，三年前听到的故事刹那间重新涌入我的脑海。  
  
路易告诉我，他的全名是菲利普·雨果·吉利特，来自里昂一个寻常的中产家庭。菲利普是家里三个孩子中的老大，他的父亲是音乐教师，母亲则是小有名气的小提琴演奏家。菲利普从小就展现出在声乐方面的天赋，童年时便加入教堂唱诗班，常在巴赫的康塔塔和弥撒曲中担任男高音。他最喜爱的作曲家是埃克托·柏辽兹，曾经为了他特地去造访蒙马特公墓。像举国上下的青年一样，二战爆发后他离家入了伍。那年他二十四岁，在军队中已不算年轻，于是便常常担起了兄长的角色。  
  
“他相当会照顾别人。我敢打赌，他在战场上也是这样。”  
  
“他”会是菲利普吗？我不敢下定论，敦刻尔克大撤退中死去的黑发法国士兵实在太多、太多了，菲利普也许只是另一个战争的牺牲品。  
  
我回到家后做的第一件事便是翻出信纸，把我刚刚收获到的信息全部记录下来。我写得飞快，字迹潦草不已。事实上，我也不清楚自己为什么会感到如此激动。菲利普甚至可能不是他的法国朋友的真名，没准儿我根本就找错人了。上帝，菲利普早已沉睡在多弗海峡的深渊，我甚至不知道为什么让汤米知道他的名字会是如此重要。或许我只是想告诉他菲利普的故事，为他描述那个他还没来得及得到机会了解的人生。  
  
在第二天清晨的薄雾中，我把信连同照片一起寄往英国。回家的路上，我慢悠悠地踏着凹凸不平的鹅卵石路，所有问题、忧虑在寄完信后一股脑地冒了出来：我有没有不小心把地址填错？万一汤米的住址有了变动呢？万一……  
  
两个月后，我终于等到了回信，只不过回复我的人不是汤米，而是他的父亲。信件的内容很简单：汤米已于一年前离开人世，战争即使在结束后也阴魂不散地找到某种办法夺走了他的性命——他死于在战时染上、一直未能治好的疾病，具体是什么病，信里没有细说。读完落款，我把信平整地折叠好，放进黑色大衣内的口袋。  
  
那位法国人的名字成了永远的谜。  
  
同年五月底，我带上一个轻便的小行李箱，怀揣兰波的《地狱一季》，独自一人来到了敦刻尔克。出行的那天天气十分晴朗，我把鞋子扔在一边，赤足在绵延不断的沙滩上行走，海上时不时吹来一阵带着咸味的柔和微风，太阳罕见地从乌云后面钻了出来，将水面照耀得波光粼粼。我俯下身，双手捧起一摊被阳光晒得温热的散沙。十年前逝去年轻的生命如今纷纷化成了亡灵，在那一刻，我听到他们透过指缝间不断流动散落的沙砾对我窃窃私语：  
  
“看到了！什么？  
永恒  
那是太阳与海  
交相辉映  
  
我永恒的灵魂  
注视着你的心  
纵然黑夜孤寂  
白昼如焚”  
  
-FIN-


End file.
